Talk:Bomb King
Testimonials *Soloed him as a BLU 20, and he was a pushover. *Soloed him as a PUP18/MNK9 with great ease. *Killed with PUP14/DNC7 and BLU16/WAR8 with difficulties. *Solable by most level 20 jobs *Duoed by BLU16/WHM8 and DNC16/MNK8 without any problems, no self-destruct. Drop and spawn for King (and Dio/Gog) Just two questions about him, which could also go along with Dio and Gog. * What is his drop rate on the ring? * What are the real chances of him spawning? * And, if his using Self-Destruct will affect the drop? I showed up at one of its spawn points yesterday, he was there. Next spawn was Balloon, and the following was Bomb King again. However, there were no more Bomb Kings after that (that was around 3 PM EDT, and I played until about 2:30 AM EDT, took a 3 hour break in between). Also of note, I got Gog -> Dio -> Balloon -> Gog -> Balloon -> Dio in a string of 6 spawns, then both of them again once more later that night. There's gotta be some commonness between the four, Balloon being most common and perhaps BK being least? Anyone have any idea? Today, I showed up to find King waiting (right where I logged, in fact), next spawn was King again. Of course, no drops thus far, which leads me to ask after going 0/4 on BK and 0/3 on the Doppelgangers, what their rates might be? As for the third, I've got nothing but Bomb Ash from him. But, he's used Self-Destruct 2 of the 4 times on me, and I'm curious as to whether or not that affects the drop rate. ---- NMs in general have low drop rates. You'll most likely see a note if its an exceptionally high drop rate. --Chrisjander 14:32, 10 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I realize that, and recognize that fact completely (I'm not a total newb to the game >.>) I'm just curious if anyone's got any idea of what the drop rate might be, besides "low." Snojoex 14:34, 10 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I'm currently camping them and have been doing for the last three hours, I'm posting this now, incase I forget to later. This is just a note on pops and noteworthy Drops. However is is worth mentioning that I can hit the Bomb king 6 times to kill it - It doesnt get chance to self-destruct (I'm Galka WHM50/THF15) Balloons = 13 pops Bomb Kings = 2 pops (1 Drop on the ring - 50%) 0 Self-Destructs Doppelganger Dio's = 0 pops (0 Drops) Doppelganger Gog's = 0 pops (0 Drops) I will update this page in the future with my final results or intermittant addendiums. Chwynn 04:23, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Either I'm /way/ unlucky, or the drop rate's a bit too high. I'm like 0/19 now -_- --Azulmagia 06:34, 31 July 2008 (UTC) EDIT: 0/21 --Azulmagia 03:00, 8 August 2008 (UTC) The disclaimer states that the drop rate is inaccurate. More information is needed to obtain an accurate rate (this is also why a ??? is displayed instead of a percentage). -- 07:09, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Be that as it may (which I'm quite aware of), this is just ridiculous. --Azulmagia 02:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ---- When I was working on getting my Bomb Ring, I was camping as 60RDM/THF (for TH) and I was able to get drops from each of the NM's. For me, I went 1/8 on BK, 1/12 on Dio, and 1/7 on Gog, with alot of Balloon pops in between. I got about the same drop rates when helping a friend camp BK as well, went 1/9 at that time. I would venture to guess ~10% or less drop rate, TH probably helped my luck a bit. Not scientific data, but just my experience. --Klauss2269 19:29, 29 January 2009 (UTC)